ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Darkness Named
Did this real easy with Paladin, Blue Mage, and 4x Black Mage. Paladin drops down and aggros Diabolos, Blue pops 2 hour and waits for Nightmare, Black mages go Stonega II > Fire II > Thundaga and cycle that till its dead, should drop it in about 2 minutes. Paladin pops Invincible to keep hate after the first volly.(Yokhai 04:23, 1 November 2007 (UTC)) Range of AoE for Nightmare I was standing 16' away and still got hit, how far do you need to be, or is it impossible to avoid Nightmare for the layout? --Lord0din69 04:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :As mentioned on the main page, if Diabolos is in one corner, the three tiles in the opposite corner are outside Nightmare AoE. If all corners drop, it's impossible to avoid. I don't remember the relevant Distance. --Valyana 00:27, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon Bash Stun It is possible to Stun Diabolos (and thus Nightmare) with Weapon Bash, though the chance may simply be very low. I successfully stunned him tonight doing PM3-5. I'm not going to edit the main page yet because I don't know how often it will lad the stun, but it can happen. Here's the screen shot. Highlordkitiara 10:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) DRK/BLU Easiest Diabolos I've ever done. We had one DRK/BLU, stunned all the Nightmares and used Headbutt when stun wasnt up. He used squid sushi, apparently Headbutt lands better with more acc(? what they told me). If you don't have an army of DRKs or BLUs at your disposal I highly recommend just having your one DRK sub BLU :) Army of SMN's Can anyone tell me if you are able to drop party and have one person drop down fight Diablose and have 5 other Smns be partied in and kill Diablose with smn 2hr from above hince no Nighmare but one person. After the smns start attacking the person that droped down should try to get away from Diablose to try to keep themself alive. If that does not work you can logoff and logon after the person drops down. Suggested person to drop is thf or pld 2 hr to stay alive for the longest possable time. and everyone logon and then reamke party and all smn 2hr to kill diablose or just kite with avatars till dead. can some one test if the droping party keeps you from draw-in. Strategies/testimonials *Dealing with Nightmare is the key to this mission. If you are using weapon skills to stun Nightmare, the stunners should bring Icarus Wings so that they don't have to build TP first. If you're using a DRK for stun, that is their primary role, damage dealing is a secondary concern. It is very highly recommended to have at least two stunners (DRK or BLU), as Diabolos can use Nightmare twice or more in a short time. ** It's been reported that Blue Mage with capped Blue Magic skill has a high rate (but not 100%) of stunning Diabolos with Head Butt. The advantage over Stun is the low MP cost, 10 second recast, and the added bonus of doing damage. ** Melee jobs can also use /blu for Head Butt, as it still lands reliably. It is believed that Head Butt's accuracy is related to your melee accuracy, not blue magic skill, although this has not been proven with extensive testing. It has been proven to work in this fight for both a NIN/BLU and MNK/BLU. Most players will have enough MP for 7-10 casts and can be extended with the use of MP drinks. *Poison Potions won't keep players safe from Nightmare's Sleep effect, but they will guard against Sleepga, so at least the stunners should drink them. *Known to be beaten by Summoner, Black Mage, Paladin, White Mage, and Monk on Darksday. *Was able to take him down with 2 nin's, 2 sam's, a drk, and a whm. *Killable by: BLU/NIN, MNK/NIN, DRG/NIN, WHM/BLM. Best to save TP for stun weapon skills (Shoulder Tackle, Leg Sweep, Flat Blade). Highly recommend BLU and WHM have yagudo drinks and ethers. No 2hr needed. * Taken down easily with WHM/BLM, NIN/WAR, NIN/RDM, DRK/NIN X3, just stun Nightmare and it's a breeze! *Easily Killable by: BLU/NIN MNK/NIN DRK/NIN WHM/BLM BLM/RDM PLD/WAR. Bring a Yagudo Drink or two if you are a mage, especially if you're liberal with casting. If you are a BLU or /BLU stunner just avoid any long spells and stunning Nightmare was a breeze. a DRK can help cover if Head Butt is resisted, but of about 20 casts he only resisted once. Initial Battle Positions Okay, the diagram shown for initial positions is wrong, and caused a great deal of panic when our team just tried this. The P is not where the party ends up. Anyone that gets drawn-in will end up in the bottom right tile, and having used this grid as reference it can be extremely confusing to get bearings after looking at that. --Kittn 17:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Just did this fight last night and took 3 tries. The first and third time when he used Draw In, It threw everyone into random corners. On the second fight he didn't use Draw In. Xirtam 14:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC)XirtamXirtam 14:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC)